Memories of Hope Long Lost
by UneBibliophilePerdue
Summary: A collective of tales bound in magic, love, and tragic loss. Fitz and Simmons struggle to stay together while the forces of the world are pulling them apart, and Skye learns to use her magic, but will it be for good? Bobbi tries to keep a secret, but it's not long before Hunter uncovers the truth. Raging battles, relentless villains and strength. But above all else, hope.
1. Chapter 1

"You did WHAT?!" Jemma sprayed her wine across the table.

"I arranged a marriage between you and Prince William from the neighbouring kingdom, I thought you would be delighted to help our kingdom repay the debt we owe." Queen Melinda sat across from the princess, with an air of superiority and power.

"No! I can't! I just- no!" Jemma's eyes began to water, she was so confused, how could her father allow this to happen?

I stood at the King's end of the table, filling his cup. But my mind escaped me, and I dropped the pitcher in his lap.

"Your highness, please forgive me, I- uh- I'll get something to uh- clean that up. Right away!" I stumbled to the door, stuttering my words as I went.

How could this be happening? I thought as I threw open the grand doors of the dining hall. I turned down the torch-lit corridor. The walk to my chamber was only down the hallway, but it seemed endless.

I slammed the frail wooden door behind me and numbly stumbled to my cot. I was still in shock of what I had just witnessed. I couldn't believe my best friend of 18 years was being sent away. She was the only one who cared for me, when my own flesh and blood did not. The only one who loved me when I was alone. She was the one I loved, but now she's being ripped from my hands.

* * *

"That boy needs to learn to control himself." remarked the queen, as she took another bite of her meal.

"I don't even know you anymore, _mother._ " I said with a shaking voice, pushing the chair out from the table and fleeing out the door through which Fitz had exited only moments before.

I turned left down the hallway and strode across the marble floor, trying to keep my quivering lips from being noticed by the people walking down the corridor opposite me. When I reached the door to Fitz's chambers I was about to knock, but I hesitated. Should I give him a moment? No, I need to speak with him. But maybe now isn't the right time…

I sank down in front of the door, leaning the back of my head against it. I could hear Fitz's breathing from the other side of the door, I could tell he was on the verge of tears. I don't know how to comfort him, after all, there was only so much I could do about the situation myself.

*Knock, knock knock, knock* The wood I'm leaning on reverberated with that familiar beat. *Knock knock* I reply. When we were only eight years old, we made that secret knock so we would know if the other was at the door. It seems silly, but right now anything happy, no matter how childish, was the only thing keeping me going.

The door opened behind me and Fitz's heartbroken face greeted me. Before either of us said a word, his arms wrapped me in a warm hug. Sobs wracked his body, and I tried to comfort him as best I could.

"Do you remember when we were really little, and we snuck out into the woods?" Fitz says shakily, pulling away from me. I could see the tears coursing down his rosy cheeks.

"How could I forget, I had so much fun that day…"

"So did I, until you wandered away from me… I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never see you again!" A few stray tears found their way from his eyes, I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"But I found you again, didn't I? You see, we'll never be lost from each other." With that, so overcome with emotion, I threw myself in his arms once more. "I promise to never lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mack, who's that new one over there?" I grunted, having just helped my measly opponent to his feet.

"That's Bob, a natural eh?" Hmm, Bob, never heard that name before.

"No kidding…"

"He was just assigned to our battalion this morning, would you show him around for me?" Seriously? Another newbie to tour around, as if I hadn't done this enough already.

"Couldn't you find someone else to do it? I haven't left the grounds in a month and I need to stretch my legs."

"Sir Hunter, I am hereby _ordering_ you to take this newbie and show them around." Mack rarely took this tone with me as I was his second in command, I knew it was probably for the best so I begrudgingly obliged.

The newbie looked kinda scrawny. I wasn't sure what to make of him quite yet, but he was obviously a natural in the ring, despite his lack of muscle. He seemed pretty sure of himself, so that was a good sign. The nervous ones were always the first to quit.

"So you're the newbie then, follow me."

Bob followed noiselessly, which was somewhat strange. Usually the sons of noblemen who go on to become Knights tend to be really cocky. He is going to make a great knight. Actually, I think I'll oversee his training myself.

* * *

"That'll be four silver coins sir." As I turned away from the baker's market stall I heard a crash from down the alley.

"Get your hands off me you cur!" A voice rang out in the square from the midst of a scuffle. All at once, three men were upended and landed heavily on their backsides. The crowd parted quickly to reveal a tall blonde woman. Wiping blood from her lip, she picked up her basket and walked away seemingly unfazed. But as she walked past me, I noticed a limp in her step.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you need some help?" I said, awestruck by her bold move.

"You saw that, did you not? I obviously do not need your help. Have a nice day." She said sharply, without a second glance or a pause in her stride.

I've never seen defensive moves like that, by anyone, let alone a woman. I wonder why the King seems so dead set against women in the army, she'd be great.

* * *

Second day on the job, and he doesn't show up, maybe I thought wrong. All the other Knights have already started sparring, how much longer could this ta-.

"Soldier! Hurry up, you're late!" Bob, walking up the hill, armor-clad and fully equipped. The only thing unusual is: a limp. All the pieces of this puzzle came together in my mind. The woman in the market's fighting skill, Bob's unusually silent behaviour, and their incredibly scrawny build.

As Bob, or whatever her name really is, approached me to begin our training, I just stood there, trying not to give away my new knowledge, as if she could read my mind. She bowed, as we always do, and as our heads nearly touched I whispered:

"M'lady"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in!"

Jemma closed the door behind her, as silent as possible, trying to hold back tears. I ran to her, and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"What happened?" I whispered soothingly,

"Mum arranged a marriage for me with some prince from another kingdom. Skye, I'm leaving." The dam broke and her tears streamed freely down her rosy cheeks. I stepped back from her embrace in shock.

"Mom? How could she do such a thing? And how could dad let her? You're his favorite after all."

"Skye, this is not the time. You must help me find a way out of this!"

"You don't think I have other things to worry about? Look Jemma, maybe once you're gone, mom and dad will remember that they have two daughters, not just one."

I spat these last few words. Jemma looked horrified. She fled the room in tears, but I felt no pity. As the door slammed shut, I fell back onto my bed and groaned:

"Sisters."

* * *

"Jemma? Are you ready yet?"

"No Father." Jemma's voice sounded confident, and incredibly stubborn. From where she sat, unmoving on her bed, I could tell she would not be cooperative.

"We're leaving at sunrise, so you better hurry up and collect your-"

"No father. I am not going." She said sternly, she meant it, the evidence is in the way she held her ground. This was rare, and she almost always had her way. Defeated, I sat with her on the bed. Her facing the wall, and I the window.

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you think father? You're sending me away to marry a man I've never met before, all because our kingdom will profit? You are asking me to sign my life away for your own benefit, not to mention to leave behind everyone I care about…"

"Fitz?" I interrupted,

"You don't think I noticed how happy you were growing up with him by your side, and how you look at him; as if he were so much more than a servant? I'm not blind Jemma, I know love when I see it." Jemma finally breaking free of her stare at the wall, turned her head and looked at me.

"Well if you knew that I love him then why are you forcing me to marry another man?" Jemma took a breath, and realisation hit her. "This was mum's plan wasn't it?"

"Jemma, your mother loves you, but you have to realise; our kingdom is in great debt and marrying you would bring us out. If that were to happen our kingdom would be stronger than ever. The other kingdom has a powerful army and to withdraw from this marriage would surely make us their enemy."

"So I could withdraw from the deal?" Jemma's hopeless expression suddenly lifted into one of newfound hope.

"Well, yes, but at a great cost. So many people could be killed should their army attack. This isn't a decision to take lightly. I know you love Fitz, but you have to think of the people."

"If Prince William truly cared for me, would he not have sent for me himself? This is not love father. And as much as you want this to work for the good of the kingdom, I feel uneasy. I worry that once I am in their possession, they will have power over you. If they are threatening to attack, why have they waited? This marriage does not benefit them at all, they will someday decide they want more from you. And they will use me to get it. I've thought long and hard about this, and this is my decision. I'm not going." She said the last words with passion.

As much as I didn't want that to be true, I couldn't help but fear that agreeing to their terms could end in tragedy. I"m locked in; if I say yes I could lose my daughter and possibly my kingdom, but if I say no the consequences could be devastating.

"Jemma, this is an impossible decision for me to make. No king should be forced to choose between kin and kingdom. If I call off this wedding, you must understand this. You are next in line for the throne. If they attack, and I fall, you will have to return the kingdom to the way it was."

"Thank you so much father, while I know it will never come to that, I'm fully prepared to do whatever it takes to keep our kingdom safe." She got up from the bed, hugged her father, and ran out the door, surely to tell Fitz the good news.

* * *

 _Dear King Phillip,_

 _We have received your correspondence, but I am afraid you've made a grievous mistake. You promised a marriage, and having broken that promise, we are forced to retaliate._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _King Robert I_


End file.
